Similars Attract
by simplistikmind
Summary: Ryoma thought he finally found somewhere to belong. however, reality comes crashing down on him, when his father and people from his past, come in to wreak havoc. he is now in Seigaku HS and the regulars are back together. and huh a new coach but who? yao
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: **Tennis no Ojisama does not belong to me** nor does any other character in the manga or anime. I'm just a fan girl with a story to tell. So… please don't sue me.

_**AN: well this was my first pic i deleted it before but i am now reposting it and i fixed careless errors. i would like to apologize to my old readers for deleting this fic. someone gave me a rather nasty comment and like the newbie i am i took it to the heart. i was discouraged but i have had time to contemplate my actions over and i have realized what a coward i am. although the comment was very vile i do acknowledge the fact that some parts of it were true. to the person who commented me before thank you for opening up my eyes.**_

_**i will post what i have up starting with this prologue.**_

PROLOGUE

----------------------------------------

"talking"

'**thinking'**

_flashback_

----------------------------------------

It was a regular Thursday and Seishun Gakuen High School just had one of their typical practices. The seigaku tennis team was listening to their buchou and fuku buchou giving announcements to everyone. The nine regulars and most of the members were filled with the feeling of nostalgia. Even though Ryuuzaki-sensei was not their coach this time around, there was still a good feel to everything occurring to them.

"Good work everyone. Now that the selections for the regulars are decided, we are going to work hard because our goal is the nationals as always." Oishi Shuuichiro, the mother hen of the whole club, looked around at all the members. The number of students who have joined kept increasing every year. To say he was happy was an understatement because the nine regulars that were chosen are the same people he was with three years ago. "Tezuka?"

"Work hard. As Oishi said our aim is the Nationals. Let's not get careless," Tezuka said.

"Alright. Second years and third years go change and first years clean up," Oishi yelled.

"HAI!"

The loud chorus was heard in the tennis court and then all the members, except the regulars, scattered and did what they were told.

"Now regulars I want you all to meet our new coach. He will tell us what we need to work on." Oishi said turning to his nine best friends.

A dark figure then appeared from the shadows. He looked at everyone with his dark eyes. His gaze then landed on the youngest of the nine. Boy wonder feeling the new coach's eyes on him looked up.

"Buchou, minna, gomen. I quit." Boy wonder then broke eye contact.

-------------------------------------

_**AN: i hope that you all like it. to all my old readers i hope that you'll still support me and that you do not resent me for my past actions. thanks for reading! **_


	2. when the past catches up with you

Disclaimer: **Tennis no Ojisama or Prince of Tennis does not belong to me** nor does any of the characters in the manga or anime. I'm just a fan girl with a story to tell. So… please don't sue me.

_**AN:hello everyone! well this is the second installment. thank you so much for adding this story to your communities, favorites, story alerts. thank you also for reviewing. it meant so much to me. i hope you like this chapter. i try to update every week so the next one is coming soon but school starts on monday for me. i'll try to finish the next chapter before then. **_

_**IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME. **_

CHAPTER ONE - when the past catches up with you  


----------------------------------------

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

----------------------------------------

**Recap: **_"Now regulars I want you all to meet our new coach. He will tell us what we need to work on." Oishi said turning to his nine best friends. _

_A dark figure then appeared from the shadows. He looked at everyone with his dark eyes. His gaze then landed on the youngest of the nine. Boy wonder feeling the new coach's eyes on him looked up._

"_Buchou, minna, gomen. I quit." Boy wonder then broke I contact._

----------------------------------------

After informing his teammates of his decision, echizen ryoma started walking towards the gate. The acrobatic player of the team hastily chased after him. He then glomped him to stop the boy wonder from leaving.

"What?! Ochibi? Why?!"

"Because of that." ryoma turned around, with Kikumaru still in tow, and pointed at the new coach nonchalantly with his thumb.

"Eh? Why echizen? I know he's a perverted monk and all, but for buchou and Ryuuzaki-sensei to pick him as our new coach he must be good then." Momo voiced.

"Momo senpai." ryoma said through clenched teeth. His eyes were closed and his left eyebrow was twitching. Both his hands were tightly clasped and were trembling at his sides. He let out a sigh. "although I didn't want you to know, I guess it's inevitable. Please ask that perverted monk what his name is."

The two hyperactive members turned and looked at their new coach.

"Echizen ---------"

"EEEHHHHHH?!"

"Echizen? So….. You're his uncle ne?" Kikumaru asked tilting his head to the side. It was really cute, but this added to the very thick pile of evidence that Eiji was really a five year old disguised as a 14 year old. A slow 14 year old at that and if you looked close enough you'll actually see question marks forming.

"Iie, I'm his tousan."

"LIAR!" Momo pointed at echizen senior. "You're a pervert while echizen here is a socially-deprived, cocky, bratty, hmmm… what else?" he trailed off while scratching his chin in thought.

"Thanks Momo-senpai." Ryoma said with unvoiced sarcasm but everyone present knew it was overflowing of it.

"Haha. No problem Echizen." Momo scratched the back of his neck laughing awkwardly.

"Quitting already eh seishounen?"

"Shut-up you ero oyaji. I'm leaving."

Ryoma took two steps towards the gate of the courts but stopped by Oishii's voice.

"Echizen won't you reconsider? We've all been separated for two years and this is our chance to be in the same team again. Tezuka, Fuji, Inui say something. One of you."

"…"

"…"

"Ii data."

Oishi dropped his head in resignation and he fell anime style from what Inui said. No body wanted to stop the freshman. **'Maybe they're all too shocked or maybe--- I don't know--- Ugh. At least Inui said something but not something helpful… Maybe I should take away that notebook… But he might make me drink---" **

"Eh, seishounen are you headed home?"

"hn."

"well, do you mind bringing our house guest with you? He wanted to be the assistant coach because he thought you would be a member but I guess---"

"whatever."

"aren't you even going to look back Ryo-chan? It's been so long I thought you'd at least call or email me when you moved here. I had to make the first move after all just like what _**he**_ said." a mysterious voice piped up from behind Nanjiroh.

Ryoma's breath hitched and his eyes widened at hearing that voice. He was afraid to turn around and look at the person the voice belonged to. **'I… what's a good excuse… I have none damnit. He's here… He's the reason I left.. He and… this is all oyaji's fault but he didn't know what happened damnit I don't want to blame myself about this… Damn that baka ero.'**

A raven haired boy with striking violet eyes revealed himself from behind Nanjirou. He looked at all the members then smiled and nodded his head to each one. He then turned his head towards Ryoma and introduced himself to everyone while keeping his eyes on boy wonders back.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Shinsei Akiko. Douzo Yoroshiku. Long time no see Ryo-chan. I've missed you oh so very much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**AN: if anyone wants to beta for me. please tell me. i need one haha. i tend to make careless mistakes so yeah. thank you. **_


	3. reliving the past

Disclaimer: **Tennis no Ojisama does not belong to me** nor does any other character in the manga or anime. I'm just a fan girl with a story to tell. So… please don't sue me.

CHAPTER TWO

_**AN: Gomen ne minna san. I'm late sorry. this is unbetaed. i'm going to send this to my new beta **_**squishy the jellyfish**_** while i'm posting it up. sorry school just started so i'm adjusting. thank you so much to people who have added my story to their favorite and story alert list. the reviewers thank you for the confidence boost. please let me know what you think of the story. i love reading reviews. **_

_**WARNING: oh and this is shounen ai. or yaoi. can't quite decide yet so please if it offends you or if you do not like that please leave. do not leave me any comments about me not warning you because i'm warning you now. you will just make yourself look stupid if you ignore this warning and leave me a distasteful review.**_

----------------------------------------

"talking"

'**thinking'**

_flashback_

----------------------------------------

**Recap: **_A raven haired boy with striking violet eyes revealed himself from behind Nanjirou. He looked at all the members then smiled and nodded his head to each one. He then turned his head towards Ryoma and introduced himself to everyone but keeping his eyes on boy wonders back. _

"_Hajimemashite. My name is Shinsei Akiko. Douzo Yoroshiku. Long time no see Ryoma. I've missed you."_

_-------------------------------------------_

Ryoma turned around and stared at the boy smiling in front of him. **'No, this can't be happening! Why is he here? Did HE come here with him too? What are they planning? Act normal. Act normal…'**

"Hn." **'that's it Ryoma "HN?" what the hell was that. Although I think that was normal for me. Do I really act like that? No wonder I'm so socially deprived but people do take it as a mysterious look. Hmm… Kuso! His presence here is making me nervous and he'll be staying at the house…'**

Ryoma turns around again and stares Akiko in the eyes. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by Akiko's eyes. They were so beautiful just like how he remembered them. He found himself being pulled in and remembering when they first met.

_(AN: remember this was in America he lived in America till he was 12 he moved to Japan then yeah you know the rest.)_

"_haa. Haa. I have to keep running or he'll catch me." a younger ryoma said out loud. _

_His legs were hurting but he had to get away. He didn't want it to happen again. Even if his legs felt like they were burning he kept running because he couldn't afford to stop. If he did stop only Kami knows what the repercussions will be although he was pretty sure that they wouldn't be pretty. The eight year old was caught up in his own thoughts and fears he didn't see a tall, raven haired boy in front of him. The child collided with the boy and the impact sent both boys on the ground. _

_When Ryoma realized what had happened the pain from running finally caught up with him. His legs felt so sore and it felt like he received cuts and scrapes from the fall as well. He was in so much pain, without realizing it tears were falling from his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be crying since the pain he was feeling this instant didn't hurt as the other pain he has felt. He couldn't help it though he was only eight. _

_The elder of the two felt tear drops land on his bare chest. Jeez he was only out here today for a swim and now here he was half naked with a kid straddling him. _

'_Man… What the hell happened? Hmm… oh yeah after I took my shirt and pants off I was left wearing my swimming trunks. After I was making my way towards the lake but then… this kid came running towards me. '_

"_ay kid you okay?" the elder of the two asked. _

_Ryoma raised his head to look at the person he was on. Through his tear filled eyes he saw the most beautiful face he has ever seen. The boy in front of him had short and tame raven hair. His face looked so serene and his eyes they were violet, the purest of the color violet he has ever encountered. Those eyes were making him feel as if he was safe where he was now. The seven year old didn't feel like running anymore because being with this person made him feel as if there was nothing to run from. That there was nothing to fear. _

"_Hey there my name is Akiko Shinsei. You still haven't answered my question. Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"…"

"…"

_Akiko stared at the kid with the black-green hair. He saw the boy had smudges of dirt all over his body and he had cuts, bruises, and he seemed sore. The little boy was still crying and it just didn't seem right to see the boy cry. He didn't know another way to comfort the child but to put his arm around him. He waited for the silent boy to stop trembling before he asked anymore questions. When the boy did stop crying he lifted him up and walked towards a tree. He settled himself on a cool spot under the tree then he settled Ryoma on his lap once again. _

_When Ryoma felt calm enough to talk he lifted both arms and wiped his eyes dry. He then looked up and stared at Akiko a silent message telling him that he was ready to talk. He was waiting for questions, inquisitions, or anger but he received none. He tilted his head to the side and just stared. He didn't know what was going through the older boys head but he accepted the silence willingly. They stayed like that for ten more minutes until Akiko invited him to join him for a swim. One thing was for sure that day… That unexpected encounter was definitely not the last. _

'_**Now here we are again, almost 4 years have passed but these feelings of fear and anxiety still won't disappear. When will I get over this? I'm fearless when it comes to tennis but with situations like this I can't help but want to break down. Maybe what they said was right that what happened couldn't have been expected by anyone. I know that's true but that doesn't lessen the pain and suffering I went through.**_**' **Ryoma Thought.

Ryoma turned around after contemplating of his and Akiko's past and continued walking towards the gate. Before he walked through the gate he stopped and looked down.

"well, are you coming? I'm not changing. I'm going straight home so if you don't come now then…"

"Hai. Hai. Ryoma-Kun I'm coming." Akiko said while jogging towards Ryoma and smiling at the same time.

After jogging a couple of yards towards boy wonder, Akiko was standing on Ryoma's left. Ryoma still hasn't lifted his head and he continuously glared at the ground. He clenched and unclenched his hands and he was gritting his teeth. He wanted to tell Akiko something but he didn't know how to convey it.

"One rule: just don't talk to me on the way home." Without meaning to Ryoma said the words he was thinking. He didn't want to dwell on his actions in front of everyone. So, he decided to just do what he always did leave the premises in a cool fashion.

He lifted his head took two steps and stopped once again. He then shifted his head a little to the right and said:

"this is the last time I'm going to say it, I quit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: so like what i always say please tell me what you think. thanks you guys!**_


End file.
